1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a smoking apparatus and particularly relates to a tool used for smoking the hookah. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to an air suction device to replace air with condensed smoke in the water bowl of the smoking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application history of the tobacco returns to many years ago and smoking plants for medical purposes and use of plants holding a tranquilizer or ataractic agents is common. The currently available smoking apparatus, with a small water reservoir in a lower section and tobacco in an upper section within a ceramic container placed over the smoking apparatus, has an antiquity of hundreds of years. In the smoking apparatus, a suction imposes negative pressure and creates an airflow starting from the upper section of tobacco. The airflow passes through the blazing charcoal over the head of the smoking apparatus. The stroke of hot air with tobacco pieces placed underneath the charcoal results in a quick raise of the temperature of the tobacco pieces and the increase in temperature increase is accompanied with an evaporation of the materials existing in the tobacco. The vapor enters into the water in the form of a white smoke through a pipe of the smoking apparatus and then to the upper section of the water container and comes out of the smoking apparatus with next suctions. The use of water in the lower section of the smoking apparatus reduces temperature of outgoing gases and the positive pressure imposed on the air coming out through the pipe gives much pleasure to the smoker.
Existing techniques includes a water pipe having a single, vertical, elongate open pipe sealed at the bottom, a bowl for burning the organic substance, a single tube used for mounting the bowl and leading at an angle into the elongated pipe near its bottom. Water is poured into the elongated pipe to a level just above the junction of the open pipe and the bowl tube so that, smoke is bubbled through the water to cool and clean it when the smoker draws a smoke through the pipe. The smoke is further cooled by expansion in the wide elongate pipe. Thus the elongate pipe operates as a combined water and inhalation chamber. To clear a smoke from the chamber of most common water pipes, the entire bowl needs to be removed. More sophisticated pipes with a small diameter hole known as a “shotgun” is provided in the elongated pipe just above the water level to facilitate an inhalation of the smoke from the chamber. This hole, if present, is kept closed by the smoker's finger during the initial stages of a smoking session. When the elongated pipe is filled with smoke, the hole is opened and the smoke is driven into the lungs with a ram effect.
There are several disadvantages that exist with the conventional smoking apparatus. The smoker needs to close the small hole provided on the elongated pipe during the initial stages of a smoking session until the elongate pipe gets completely filled with smoke. The smoker needs to wait for some time to smoke the tobacco until the elongate pipe gets completely filled with the smoke. Furthermore, with the traditional smoking apparatus, the smoker needs to apply a primary pressure to suck an air filled in the water bowl until the water bowl is completely filled with the condensed smoke. The primary pressure is borne by the smoker's lung to smoke.
Hence there is a need to provide an air suction device for the smoking apparatus to reduce a prolonged waiting time required to expel the air from the water bowl of the smoking apparatus for smoking. There also exists a need to provide an air suction device which eliminates the need for applying immense pressure by the smoker to expel air from the water bowl of the smoking apparatus. Moreover, there exists a need to provide an air suction device for the smoking apparatus to facilitate the activation of the air suction process until the air is completely expelled from the water bowl and deactivation of the air suction process when the water bowl is completely filled with the condensed smoke.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.